


Palace

by cloaked__schemer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, Other, Reunions, and like??? ienri if you squint?, it's mostly platonic though so i didn't bother tagging it, lots and lots of headcanon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she didn't remember a lot about Radiant Garden, Kairi doubted she could ever forget her first friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palace

**Author's Note:**

> little old thing i found while scrolling through my old blog's writing tag...back then i'm pretty sure i intended this to be romantic but now? ehh, platonic ienri all the way.
> 
> also this was written quite a while ago (at least a year as of may 2016), so sorry for anything being...cringey or just written badly.

Kairi sometimes wondered about the boy she saw by Ansem’s castle. The little boy who was just too small; a bit bigger than her, but still…so small.

That was one of the few memories she could recall from her true home. A boy with slate-coloured hair and big blue eyes that had seen much, much more than any child should have; eyes that held a spark of insatiable curiosity but also the shadow of a sadness that no one his age should have to experience.

Kairi wondered where that boy was today as she walked up the stairs to the entrance of the large, still-ruined castle. She could almost see the boy wandering among the hall, and when she passed the library she pictured the tiny boy struggling to pick up several books, each bigger than he was.

Although…

She looked back into the library, expecting to see an empty room with rows and rows of shelves and not a single sign of life.

But there was a small man with a long white coat, struggling to carry a large pile of old leather-bound books. Greyish-blue hair hung over one side of his face, his visible eyebrow knitted, eyes shut, and his teeth gritted as he tried to keep the books from falling from his hands.

Kairi walked into the library, watching the man with a smile on her face. “Do you need some help…?”

“N-no! I’ll be fine!” He grunted out, before he crumpled to the ground, the books spilling forward and all over the floor. “Oh no! I was supposed to get these to the laboratory five minutes ago!” He sighed, hanging his head. He was still muttering underneath his breath as he scurried to gather the books together again. Kairi lent a hand, picking up several of the books at once with ease and placing them on the pile the man had made for himself.

However, they both reached for the final book at the same time. They both whipped their hands away immediately, the man apologising repeatedly for making her do most of the work, mentioning that just wasn’t a very strong person and he always had these troubles…

Then their eyes met. His eyes went wide, and he made a short, sharp intake of breath. “K…Kairi…?”

Kairi blinked at him.

“Do I…know you?” She asked. She wracked her brain, searching for anything that she knew of that might connect to this man…she couldn’t think of a single thing.

“It’s me! It’s Ienzo!” He smiled widely at her, grabbing her hand, “do you remember me? When we were children we would walk around the castle gardens, and you would talk about the flowers…I was very quiet back then; very rarely opened my mouth unless I really needed to, and we did not actually interact very much…” He took a breath. “Or…did you forget me?”

The gears were turning in Kairi’s head; this was the boy from the castle that she had been thinking about earlier, that sad boy with the big blue eyes…he’d grown in a talkative young man with a beautiful smile, and his voice and excited laughter just made her want to grin and hug him tightly.

So she did.

Ienzo let out a surprised yelp when she did it, and he stiffened immediately, feeling unsure as to what he was supposed to do.

“Just put your arms around me,” she whispered. He complied, relaxing and wrapping his arms around her, across her shoulders. “And I remember you; of course I do. How could I forget someone like you?”

Ienzo let out a relieved sigh, beginning to babble again about how much he had missed her since he had been ‘recompleted’ – she would ask about that later – and how he thought he would never see her again, and how ahoy he was that she was back—

“Ienzo! Where are the records I asked for?!”

The shout jolted Ienzo out of the moment, and he pulled away, clearing his throat.

“C-can we postpone this reunion for a little while?” He asked, “I’d rather not have Even bite my head off for this…”

Kairi chuckled, and helped Ienzo carry the books down to the laboratory. He continued to talk about everything and anything he could think of, and Kairi listened, happy that she was back on her homeworld, back with one of her first friends ever. Back with that boy with the big sad eyes, who now shone with a beautiful, radiant light.


End file.
